Touched By An Angel Songfic
by gingerbritishgypsyelf
Summary: A Doctor/Rose songfic with "Touched By An Angel" By Gloria Estefan. This is assuming Rose comes back to the Doctor's universe for good and they are together. Oneshot.


Touched By An Angel  
Song By: Gloria Estefan, Emilio Estefan Jr., Kike Santander  
Rest By: gingerbritishgypsyelf

_My angel, my angel  
I've been touched by an angel  
When I look into your eyes  
With my heart I see_

He was her angel, the Doctor. Once he had taken her hand, once she had looked into his dark, ancient eyes, she knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

_You're a blessing from on high  
I've been touched by an angel  
What a beautiful surprise  
Never thought I'd find_

The stars had sent her him, this strange, eccentric, conceited, loveable, amazing, brilliant, man. She never thought love would bring her someone so different, so perfect. But it did.

_What I've searched for all my life  
You can send me  
On the wings of love  
Flying higher than the clouds up in the sky_

She had left school for a boy, she had had Mickey, she had had others as well, but the love she needed came from another place, from an alien man who lived in a blue box, who laughed at danger and who loved her.

_And whenever I kiss you  
I feel like I just might die  
Die and go to heaven  
I've been touched by an angel_

When he kissed her, it was like nothing she had felt before. It was like her heart had found its match…two perfect matches in one perfect man. Her Doctor.

_If I'm dreaming let me sleep  
I found the deepest love  
One I know I'll always keep  
I was praying for a miracle  
It was answered when you came into my life  
From the moment I saw you  
I felt my soul come alive_

Miracles never happened before the Doctor came. He was her miracle-worker, and her miracle. If none of this was real, she never wanted to wake up, never wanted to face a world without this perfect man. She had done it once and she never wanted to again.

_I've been touched by an angel  
That was watching over me  
Brought me so much joy  
And all the love I'll ever need_

He watched over her, she watched over him. She didn't know something had been missing from her life until he came along, but he did, and she found the love she didn't know she needed.

_I've been touched by an angel  
What a beautiful surprise  
Never thought I'd find  
What I've searched for all my life_

He was her guardian angel. She hadn't asked for it, hadn't begged to come along, but he took her with him, and she found love; his love.

_Never before have I felt like this  
So much in love, so much in love_

Mickey hadn't been like this love. This love was strong and powerful and unbreakable. This was the Doctor, and impossibly, he loved her, a girl from Powell Estate. She wasn't beautiful or clever or anything special, but he loved her.

_I've been touched by an angel_

_That was watching over me  
Brought me so much joy  
And all the love I'll ever need  
_

She knew he'd never leave her, that he'd give his life for her (and had), and that he would look after her and love her forever. For as long as there was anything in the universe, he would be there. Always.

_I've been touched by an angel  
When I look into your eyes  
With my heart I see  
You're a blessing from on high  
_

He had just run into her life, taken her hand, and never stopped running with her. He was incredible and ridiculous and she loved him. She loved everything that made him the Doctor. He was…himself. What more was there to say?

_I've been touched by an angel, touched by an angel  
I found the deepest love  
One I know I'll always keep_

Their love was eternal, to the end of everything (and they'd been), and unbreakable. Different universes couldn't keep them apart, and nothing else would again.

_I've been touched by an angel, touched by an angel  
Brought me so much joy  
All the joy I'll ever need _

He was the man who loved her. It didn't matter that he was from another planet, didn't matter that he was about nine hundred years in her senior, didn't matter that he was strange and had a time-traveling blue box. She loved him. He brought her adventure and excitement and happiness and love. She brought him love and comfort and joy and companionship. She was his Rose, and he was her Doctor, her angel. Nothing would ever change that. Not time and space, not anyone or anything. They were the Doctor and Rose, and their love was eternal.


End file.
